In front of us
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: All she could ever see was Ion. She could never notice his duplicate who cared for her just as much. Sometimes to make the one you love happy you must become the person you detest the most and even then they will still only see what they wish.


Okay here we go a tales of the abyss fic by me

Okay here we go a tales of the abyss fic by me. At first consideration I thought about making this a lemon but I thought better of it…unless people wish for me to change it into one then I'll consider it…and inevitably end up doing it. But enough talk and lets start the show

In front of us

The god general Sync wandered the stone halls of their head quarters in search of one of his fellow companions. He was in search of a certain pink haired beast tamer who went by Arietta, the wild. He wished to speak with her about her upcoming battle with her nemesis Anise Tatlin

He grew more and more frustrated as he searched for the lone girl 'who in the hell needs a head quarters this large' was his thought as he rounded a corner. Just as he had rounded another he walked directly into solid metallic wall that gave a grunt causing him to fall back.

"You should learn to watch where you're going" Sync suggested as he came to his feet brushing his clothing off. His new white uniform took a lot more up keep then his green one did.

"I apologize," Largo replied taking the noble road by not becoming frustrated at the green haired boys taunt. "May I ask why you are in such a rush my fellow comrade?"

Sync furrowed a brow as he let a hand loosely dangle at his side while the other moved to his hip. "I'm looking for Arietta; I wish to speak with her." His words were honest and true, he simply wished to speak to another one of his comrades but to another, even a fellow god general, it could seem like something a little…more.

"She's in her room preparing for her upcoming battle," the large man explained having just come from her room. A smile tugged at his lips, he just couldn't pass of the opportunity. "But I doubt a confession of your love for her will stop her" he said as I gave a hearty chuckle.

"Shut up!" Sync shouted over his shoulder as he pushed past the wall of flesh and armor. He knocked on the door rather forcefully thanks to his newly arisen anger.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a childish voice belonging to no other then Arietta called from inside. She opened the door, doll in tow, with a furrowed brow. "What is it?!" She asked her voice filled with malice for the one who interrupted her 'plotting'.

"Arietta I…" said Sync returning the tone.

"Ion" she exclaimed embracing the boy who held identical features to the one she held so dear.

Sync gritted his teeth and let out a faint growl as he shoved the girl off of him. "Why don't you take a closer look and you'll see I'm not your precious Ion." There was one thing Sync couldn't stand more then anything else. He hated this one thing more than anything, even more than the hatred he felt for those who created him, a replica, and cast him aside. He hated being looped together with or referred to as Ion less Dorian general Grant's wished him to pose as Ion as to gain special access to things only the fon master could see.

Upon closer inspection Arietta could see she had clearly made a mistake. She furrowed a brow "what do you think you're doing coming to my room pretending to be Ion?"

An eye brow twitched on the green haired boys face "Who said I was pretending to be that reject of a fon master? You were the one jumping for joy thinking I was you dead little boyfriend." He put emphasis on the word boyfriend as to mock her.

"Shut up Sync" the pink haired girl said growing agitated.

"Why should I?" He placed a hand on his hip as if to command all authority.

"Because!" It was the only thing she could think of. She was too blinded by rage to form full sentences.

"Because?" He chuckled mocking her. "Just because you say so you think I'll stop putting down that useless, worthless piece of trash?!"

"Shut up!" Arietta shouted as she attempted to block out his words by covering her ears.

"And so what if he's dead if he's dead. He wasn't even the same Ion you even knew. He didn't even remember you!" Sync continued on his onslaught.

"Shut up!"

"HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" His voice echoed though out their head quarters.

That was all Arietta could take. She raised a hand into the air, "I said shut up!" She swung her hand colliding it with Sync's cheek. It too made a sound that rang throughout the halls.

Sync placed a hand to his reddened cheek as he glared back at her, a dark expression clouded his face. Arietta was about to slam the door in his face ending their little fight but just as the door was about to slammed shut Sync forced it aside as he firmly grabbed hold of her wrist as he pushed her back into her room before roughly tossing her onto the bed. She squirmed under him trying to escape the grasp of the raging boy who hovered above her.

"Ion, Ion, Ion!! All you care about is stupid Ion!" He screamed at the girl.

"Sync, let me go." She pleaded for her release.

"Can't you see that he's dead! He's not coming back. It's not the same person! It's not the same memories! It's not the same Ion! He was just another replica that replaced the original!"

"No, you're lying!" The girl shook her head vigorously. "Leave me alone. I want Ion! Ion!" Tears had now begun to roll down the girl's cheek.

Sync's anger faded away as he looked upon the girls whimpering form. 'What am I doing?' was the thought that ran though his mind before he released her. He walked over to the door and closed the door, taking one final glance to see Arietta crying into her doll. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked away from the room.

"I told you it wouldn't work" the voice of Largo boomed as Sync rounded a corner.

Sync let out a loud roar as he turned on Largo. Stomping the ground he brought up a segment of the floor which he then punched sending it toward Largo. As expecting it Largo pointed his scythe toward the incoming object shattering it.

The boy clicked his tongue before turning on his heels and walked away. "I better things to do."

Largo sighed as he watched the boys shrinking form. Sync wasn't someone you wanted to become angry. His martial arts could rend the elements, with one big move their entire base could be leveled.

It was nightfall; bugs could be heard chirping from out window. Arietta lay in bed awake still clutching her doll close to her petit form, still angry about the events of earlier today. There was a light knock at her door. A single hate filled eye could be seen beaming at the door from the shadow of the doll. "I'm not letting you in Sync!" She shouted at who she suspected was behind the door.

There was a pause from the person from behind the door before they spoke. "Arietta, may I come in?"

Arietta sat upright and stared at the door, frozen in shock. The voice that called to her was a light and sweet voice. It was almost to the point to femininity yes stilled retained enough masculinity to belong to a guy. "I…Ion?" She asked as if for clarification he face filled with happiness. But her face quickly turned into a scowl. "No…Sync. I thought I told you to leave me alone and to stop pretending to be Ion!"

"Arietta," the voice said calling out to her "I can assure you that I'm not Sync, so will you please let me in."

There it was again the tone and the decorum that could only belong to THE Ion. Arietta slowly walked to the door praying to her self that it wasn't Sync on the other side. She pulled the door open, her eyes shut as if not wishing to face the reality that it could be Sync. She opened her eyes looking up to see a green haired boy in front of her. He wore the all white attire of the Fon Master. The all white attire of Ion. Arietta mouth moved as if to form words but nothing came out but gasp of breath.

Ion could see a sign of dried tears on her cheek, the sight caused his brow to momentarily furrow. "Is something wrong" he asked as sincere as any human could be.

"Ion!" She threw her arms around the boy's neck and pulled him close to her just as she had done to Sync. Unknown to Arietta a hint of anger flashed across Ion's face. But this was Ion how could such a thing be possible? It was Ion…right?

She let go of the boy and smiled at him only to receive on in return. "But…but I thought you were dead."

Ion paused before giving his answer "truthfully Arietta I am." He cast his gaze downward.

"But you're right here in front of me and I can hear you, see you feel you…How can you be dead?" Arietta said questioning how this meeting could be possible. "Could this be a dream?" She had answered her own question. But it wasn't an answer she liked. A gloomy fog now encircled her body.

But Ion was there to pull her out of it as he took her hands in his own. "But I'm here for you Arietta. Your love for me allowed me to visit you in a dream." He smiled at her. "Listen Arietta you're very dear to me and I don't want something to happen to you. Please tell me you won't fight Anise and the others." He pleaded with her.

"I can't do that" she said with a gasp. "They killed mommy and they killed you, Ion."

Ion shook his head "that isn't true. You have Moh's to blame for that. He was the one who forced me to read the last part of the score causing my body to fade away. No…In fact I volunteered for it."

"But…but…it's Van's sisters fault! If she hadn't gotten sick you wouldn't have…you could have…you could have stayed with me Ion." Arietta said on the verge of tears.

Once again something out of character of Ion took place. He had momentarily clenched his fist. "Arietta please think of it from my perspective. She was a dear friend of mine and she would have died without my help. And…I would have done the same if you were in the same condition."

Arietta couldn't say anything. Ion, or at least the Ion in her dream, had loved her enough to willingly give up his life to save her if the moment had ever arose. "Ion…" she spoke his name in a low voice. "If this is a dream…can I…can I spend some time with you, even if it's not real."

There was hesitation in Ion mind yet he finally spoke "that's fine."

Arietta flashed him a winning smile before she spun around "well did you notice I changed my clothes?" It was true, her usual black uniform had been replaced with a white one that held a few similarities to Ion own clothing.

"You look cute" he said with a smile, that seemed forced.

The pink haired girl let out a small giggle before embracing the boy "oh thank you Ion." She then placed a kiss on his cheek. Ion unexpectedly jumped as if he were wincing in pain. "What's wrong?" Arietta asked concerned.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. You just surprised me." Ion said laughing it off.

Arietta admired that about Ion. About how he could always laugh things off. She smiled at him as she cupped his cheeks.

He winced again but this time did a better job of concealing it. He was about to ask her what was she planning but he question was never verbalized see as how she had placed her lips against his for a sweet kiss. He jerked away from her once again 'Arietta I don't think we should-"

"But you said this was a dream Ion, my dream. So please can I be with you just like I've always dreamed?" She clenched the fabric of his outfit tightly in her small hands as she once again applied her lips to his. She took a few steps before falling back onto her bed, their lips still connected. Ion will was slowly breaking it was only a matter of time before he couldn't resist and within a matter of seconds it broke…

It was day brake and light shined though the window stirring awake the sleeping Ion. He sat up in bed most of his clothing gone. He looked down at the sleeping girl next to him; she too had been missing the main articles of her clothing, the sight strangely somehow made him frown. She looked so peaceful that he didn't wish wake her. However that wasn't an option he quickly collected his scattered clothing and re-equipped them before doing the same to Arietta miraculously not waking her in the process. He took one last look at her again before leaning over to kiss her cheek before saying "I love you Arietta." But this time he voice didn't have any hint of femininity to it. It was as if someone else had said it.

He quietly crept out of the room and gingerly closed the door, he could hear her moan out his name just as the door fully shut. Ion rested his back against the door as he stared at the ground his bangs hid the dark expression on his face. As he reached up to pull off the white cloth that adorned his head someone called out to him.

It was Largo again "That was a noble thing you did…Sync."

"Don't get me wrong I didn't do that for me." That was partially a lie. "She needed to set her mind at ease and that was only." He explained before walking away.

Largo folded his arms as he watched the boy walk away. Another smile tugged at his lips, he couldn't pass up another opportunity. "So did you mind being called Ion last night?"

"SHUT UP!!" Sync's voice echoed throughout the halls stirring awake others.

"Arietta sat up in bed and swiftly looked around her room. She was looking for something precious to her. She was looking for Ion. "So…it was a dream." She let out a sigh before she prepared for battle.

Moments later she exited their head quarters with Largo and her 'partners' in tow. Sync stood in the entrance way as they passed, he made no attempt to stop them. He just gave a look at Arietta as she passed. She returned his gaze and a unspoken conversation took place within that split second before Arietta turned her nose upward.

Hours later she returned to head quarters and Sync was still in the entrance way. But Arietta didn't return how he wanted. She returned defeated as she lay motionless nestled in Largo's arm. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing, she wasn't…living. She had lost to Anise and the others but she also lost her own life in the process.

"Sync…I'm sorry" Largo said apologetically.

Sync turned away from the large man "what are you apologizing to me for? There was nothing between us. All she could see was Ion. When she looked at me all she saw was Ion. And last night the person she had kissed and so on…was Ion." And with that he walked away from the site of the motionless girl. "…This may have been the only time I wish I could have been that stupid reject."

END

Waaah that was so sad!! I never knew I could write something so sad! Darn you Ion and you ability to get women even though I still believe you were a girl!! Well if you want please review.


End file.
